musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Fall Out Boy
Fall Out Boy est un groupe de rock américain formé en 2001. Ils ont été en pause depuis 2009 jusqu'en février 2013. Formation right|200pxLe groupe a été formé lors de l'année 2001 par deux amis: Joe Trohman et Pete Wentz. Au départ chacun jouait dans des groupes différents dans la région de Chicago mais grâce à un ami de Joe Trohman qui était producteur ils décident de lancer un nouveau groupe dans le même style que Green Day. Patrcik Stump a été approché par Joe lorsqu'il parlait du groupe Neurosis dont ils sont fans tous les deux. Patrick a d'abord auditionné pour la batterie mais Joe et Pete ont découvert peu de temps après ses capacités vocales et lui ont alors demandé d'être le chanteur du groupe. 2 autres musiciens sont alors recrutés pour jouer à la guitare et à la batterie. Le groupe n'avait jusqu'alors aucun nom défini, c'est lors d'un concert qu'ils soumettent la question au public qui leur propose Fall Out Boy (souvent abrégé FOB) en référence semble-t-il à un personnage des Simpson dans la version originale. Andrew Hurley rejoint le groupe après un concert: C'est le batteur du groupe. C'est en 2011 suite à de nombreuses rumeurs que le groupe officialise qu'il se met en pause mais n'exclue pas de rejouer un jour ensemble. Le 4 février 2013 le groupe reprend du service et officialise leur renouveau bien qu'ils n'appellent pas ça une "reformation" car pour eux ils ne se sont jamais réellement séparés. Membres *Pete Wentz: Bassiste, choeur et le parolier du groupe *Patrick Stump: Guitariste, chanteur et compositeur *Joe Trohman: Guitariste et chanteur *Andrew (Andy) Hurley: batteur et percussionniste Discographie EP 'My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to my tongue (2004)' right|200pxSeul EP du groupe il comprend également un DVD. #My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon #It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine. I Am Thinking It Must Be Love #Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner #Love Will Tear Us Apart #Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy (acoustic) DVD: #Story #Videos #Performance (acoustic) #Cutting Room Floor #Extras Albums 'Fall Out Boy's Evening Out With Your Girlfriend (2002)' right|200pxSorti le 25 février 2003 c'est le premier album du groupe; En 2005 le même album mais remasterisé sort sous le nom d'Evening Out With Your Girlfriend. #Honorable Mention #Calm Before the Storm #Switchblades and Infidelity #Pretty in Punk #Growing Up #The World's Not Waiting (For Five Tired Boys in a Broken Down Van) #Short, Fast and Loud #Moving Pictures #Parker Lewis Can't Lose (But I'm Gonna Give It My Best Shot) 'Take This to Your Gave (2003)' right|200pxSecond album sorti le 6 mai 2003, c'est le premier sous le label Fueled by Ramen. Le titre provient d'une phrase de la chanson The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes qui est: "Take this to your grave, and i'll take it to mine". Andy Hurley apparaît pour la première fois. L'album est disque d'or aux Etats-Unis. #Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today #Dead on Arrival #Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy #Saturday #Homesick at Space Camp #Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here) #Chicago Is so Two Years Ago #The Prods and Cons of Breathing #Grenade Jumper #Calm Before The Storm #Reinventing The Wheel to Run Myself Over #The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes 'From Under The Cork Tree (2005)' right|200pxTroisième album il est sorti le 3 mai 2005. #Our lawyer made us change the name of this song so we wouldn't get sued #Of all the gin joints in all the world #Dance, dance #Sugar, we're goin down #Nobody puts baby in the corner #I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth (Summer Song) #7 minutes in heaven (Atavan Halen) #Sophomore slump or comeback of the year #Champagne for my real friends, real pain for my sham friends #I slept with someone in fall out boy and all I got was this stupid song written about me #A little less sixteen candles, a little more "Touch me" #Get busy living or get busy dying (Do your part to save the scene and stop going to shows) #XO 'Infinity On High (2007)' right|200pxSorti en février 2007, tout a été fait par le groupe lui même (musiques et paroles). Il est marqué aussi par la collaboration avec Jay-Z. #Thriller (ft Jay-Z) #The Take Over, the Breaks Over #This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Rose #I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You) #Hum Hallelujah #Golden #Thnks fr th Mmrs #Don't You Know Who I Think I Am? #The (After) Life of the Party #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Bang the Doldrums #Fame < Infamy #You're Crashing, but You're No Wave #I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None on My Fingers 'Folie à deux (2008)' right|200px Folie à deux est le cinquième album studio du groupe, sorti le 13 décembre 2008. #Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes #I Don’t Care #She’s My Winona #America’s Suitehearts #Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet #The (Shipped) Gold Standard #(Coffee’s For Closers) #What a Catch, Donnie #27 #Tiffany Blews #W.A.M.S. #20 Dollar Nose Bleed #West Coast Smoker 'Believers Never Die - Greatest Hits (2009)' Il s'agit d'une compilation existant en 2 versions: une version album et une version DVD. Lors de sa sortie la compilation fût directement classée à la 77ème place du Bildboard 200. 'Save Rock and Roll (2013)' right|200pxCet album marque le retour du groupe après 4 ans d'absence. Il est sorti le 12 avril 2013. #The Phoenix #My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) #Alone Together #Where Did the Party Go #Just One Yesterday (feat. Foxes) #The Mighty Fall (feat. Big Sean) #Miss Missing You #Death Valley #Young Volcanoes #Rat a Tat (feat. Courtney Love) #Save Rock and Roll (feat. Elton John) Récompenses 2005 *MTV Video Music Award pour Sugar, We're Goin Down 2006 *MuchMusic Video Award du meilleur groupe international avec Dance, Dance *Kerrang Award du meilleur clip pour Sugar, We're Goin Down *Choice Music de la meilleure chanson rock pour Dance, Dance *Choice Music du groupe de rock de l'année *MTV Video Award 2007 *Kerrang Award de la meilleure vidéo pour This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race *Teen Choice Awards du single pour Thanks For The Memories *Teen Choice Awards du meilleur groupe de rock *MTV Video Award du meilleur groupe 2008 *MuchMusic Awards de la meilleur vidéo pour The Take Over, The Breaks Over *TMF Awards du meilleur groupe d'Alternative *TMF Awards du meilleur groupe en Live *TMF Awards du meilleur groupe de Rock Anecdotes *Le nom de leur groupe a été trouvé par le public *Pour lire le titre des chansons de l'album Folie à Deux il faut regarder à travers un miroir. Vidéos Clips Evening out with you girlfriend à venir.... take this your gave thumb|left|270px|Where is your boy tonightthumb|right|270px|Saturday From Under The Cork Tree thumb|left|270px|Dance, Dancethumb|right|270px|A little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me" thumb|left|270px|Sugar, We're goin down Infinity On High thumb|left|270px|Thanks for the memories thumb|right|270px|This ain't a scene, it's an arms race thumb|left|270px|Im' like a lawyer with the way i'm always trying to get you offthumb|right|270px|The take over, the breaks over Folie à deux thumb|left|270px|I don't carethumb|right|270px|America's suitehearts thumb|left|270px|What a catch, Donnie Save Rock and Roll thumb|left|270 px|The Phoenix thumb|right|270 px|My Songs Know What You Did the Dark (Light Em Up) thumb|left|270 px|Alone Together Live Catégorie:Groupes Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musiciens